Blade of Olympus
The Blade of Olympus is a large blue-glowing powerful sword. It was created by Zeus, forged of the Heavens and the Earth during the Great War to banish the Titans to Tartarus, and end the war once and for all. This weapon is first used in Rhodes, when Zeus sends it down for Kratos to use to destroy the Colossus of Rhodes. Unknown to Kratos, Zeus tricks him into draining all of his godly Power into it, supposedly giving Kratos the "strength to destroy all who oppose the gods." But when the collapsing Colossus of Rhodes' hand comes crashing down on Kratos, who was weakened by giving his power to the blade. Bloodied and beaten, Kratos tried to regain the sword, only for Zeus to arrive and pick it up and thus not allowing Kratos to regain his powers. Zeus then shoves the blade into Kratos's gut. Later, Kratos regains the Blade of Olympus after he goes back through time and with it, he fights and nearly kills Zeus on the Summit of Sacrifice. Kratos stabbed the blade through Zeus's chest during the end of the battle causing Athena interference and Kratos ending up killing her with the blade accidentally, instead of Zeus while he flees. It also appears in God of War III from the start of the game, as part of the magic ability of Athena's Blades. Later in game when Kratos retrieves the Blade in the depths of Hades, he is able to use it in the Rage of Sparta. The Rage of Sparta is then the only means by which he may use the Blade of Olympus in God of War III. With that said, however, Kratos uses the blade to defeat some of the major opponents that he encounters over the course of the game. He uses the blade to slay Cronos, and, in the final battle, he uses it to kill both Zeus and Gaia at the same time. In the very end of the game, Kratos ultimately uses the blade to kill himself, to release the powers of Pandora's Box that dwelt within him. Orb Costs (God of War II) *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 9,000 Orbs *'Level 3' - 25,000 Orbs Attacks (God of War II) Level 1 *'Divine Absolution' - Stab the blade into an enemy multiple times. L1 + square *'Divine Retribution' - Unleash a blast of Godly Might. L1 + triangle *'Divine Retribution (Air)' - While airborne, unleash a blast of Godly Might. L1 '' Level 2 *'''Increased Damage *'Divine Sacrifice' - Drain orbs from all enemies who come into contact with the Sphere of Sacred Power. '''''L1 + circle Level 3 *'Increased Damage' *'Anger of the Gods' - All attacks now discharge powerful blasts of Godly Might. square or triangle Attacks (God of War III) *'Rage of Sparta' - Press L3 and R3 simultaneously to activate Rage of Sparta and draw the Blade of Olympus *'Spartan Fury' - Use the Blade of Olympus to deliver devestating damage to your enemies. Square *'Spartan Spirit' - Use the Blade of Olympus to launch enemies into the air. Triangle *'Spartan Glory' - Use the Blade of Olympus to create an explosive wave that launches enemies into the air. X Pictures Category:Kratos's Weapons